


From a certain point of you

by DyslexicProblem2224



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, going to start this hell, it will turn a codywan fic I just need time, we are doing something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicProblem2224/pseuds/DyslexicProblem2224
Summary: Obi-wan is a sith lord and he's fell in love with commander Cody. Cody doesn't trust him because he's a sith and Obi-wan tries to gain Cody's trust and heart.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Darth Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Actually that idea came to mind, I posted and to Tumblr the idea. I would like a bit of help, of opinions and ideas to continue the fic. Thank you for the understanding, hope you like the fic.

Obi-wan Kenobi or else as most separatist call him Darth Venom. He believes it a really silly name but his master gave it, so how he was to fight him? Well, he was hoping for a better name though. But he won't judge it, for now.   
He was not a tall man, he always agrees on that but nonetheless he always believes he was a gorgeous man. Pale skin with freckles to give a little color to his skin, of this weird auburn hair with a little bit of orange and red inside and his favorite gold eyes. In old times they support to be a blue-grey eye color but years change and so he is. 

He won't remember the past though, it was painful for him at least. No, he is going to see the present and for his good (bad) luck his assist to a mission. The mission was just to pick up Dooku from Geonosis, yuppie, what he wanted to do! Thank you Hideous.  
"Ugh! Can this man put something interesting to do?" He knew the plan of Sidious, well most of it. The clones part was for sure in his hard databank, using so republic slaves to fight a war that maybe (for sure) didn't want to join but that was a part of the plan. "So why I should care?" It was unfair but not his business, he was no more a Jedi to care; that what he usually said to himself.  
And the other part was about the chosen one?? He never understood that man complete, to be able to understand, and his plans. He always finds him cruel ( but weren't the sith like this?) and most importantly smart. The guy was a genius in politics and how to gain power, he gives that but for Obi-wan's taste, he was ugly. Not that you can't look at the resent chancellor...Yet he was ugly. Obi-wan never likes him if he's honest, that's why most of the times he will find something negative for the guy.

Back to the mission Obi-wan. Enough with your thoughts. 

The trip to Geonosis won't be a long one, he wasn't that far away after all. Even though he would like to be in the battle master Dooku that it's not yet his time to show himself, so hold yourself a little longer my friend.

(He would do it anyway. He like Dooku a lot. Dooku was always next to him in the worst times and never left him behind)   
So when he turns, he believes he owns him for all the times it was next to him and Qui-gon...... "Just forget the past Obi-wan" He could do better than feel fucking nostalgic. It wasn't he's fault anyway! Qui-gon did this! But did he?

"Uh... Sir?" That was a high peach voice of a battle droid, for sure with just a sigh escape his lips "Yes?" was the final answer " We arrive at Geonosis in ten minutes" with that only the battle droid was standing to have that dismissed he was the program to do. "Thank you, you may leave" with that the battle droid turn and left Obi-wan again with his thoughts. "This is going to be a painful trip" the headache was near and he could feel it. 

************

That's a pleasable walk to find Dooku, dead Jedi, and those slave troopers ( he may feel bad for the troopers. They didn't deserve that life but then either did this young Jedis)   
He really needs a medication break cause he believes he becoming soft.  
"Took your time, I see" well at least he will talk to a friend. "Yes. Sorry master Dooku I was busy..."   
"By busy, you mean lost in your thoughts again padawan?" busted. "Well..." "Save it. That's why you are not ready Obi-wan. If you continue to lose in your thoughts you would be dead or worse a prisoner of the republic" Dooku was giving him that disappointed looks, it was hard to read the man but if you were close to him you could understand more things than most people did."Yes , master. I will find a way to.... kill those habits"   
"Come on then. We have jobs to do" Dooku was heading to the ship, and Obi-wan look at the sunset of Geonosis. "This is going to be an interesting year" he mourns to himself.


	2. Marshall Clone Commander Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it was clear imagination but it's going to start all the fic. Hope you like it if you want you can leave ideas and maybe the will put in future chapters. Mando'a will be at the end.

Marshall Clone Commander 2224 or as most of his brothers call him Cody or on rare occasions Kote. Well, the name came from Alpha-17 male brown hair as eyes color too. 1.83 meters a classic looking clone trooper, nothing different from the others. The only change was that Alpha was "rude for a clone" but Cody mostly believes he was honest with everyone, after all, he got trained by Jango Fett himself! Jango was a tough man to the world but never to his adiik'ika. He was tough because he wanted to survive, he teaches them to survive that galaxy. 

He knew that a Jedi came to Kamino, he just never learns who. He and most of his brothers knew Jedi Mater Shaak Ti but Alpha oh he knew more than any other vode. Even the ones who fight on the battle of Geonosis. Who he do that? He never learns. Then he works for a Jedi master Qui-gon Jinn and his padawan Anakin Skywalker, get back from everything to train the next Clone Commander of the Republic. To Cody's taste, they weren't wrong. Who is better to train them than an Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando? Maybe Jango but no one else. 

He remembers Alpha always looks at him with a good eye because of his reputation. He used to protect (still does) the CT, he always believes that the CC could make it without so much help. The poor CT's were usual to get decommissioned, CC was kinda important to Kamino and CC-2224 remembers the poor CT-7567(no....What was his name again?) Ah yes, Rex! Kamino scared that poor soul out of him because he was just a blond boy, him and many others like him that were a little different than Jango. Stupid longnecks.   
But he will never forget the day Alpha call him.  
( "You must be CC-2224. Correct?"   
"Yes sir"  
" You have a name trooper?"  
" No sir"  
Well, shit, he was frowning, did he tell something wrong? "Trooper, tell me why you around with the CT's?" shit! "Uhh... Because they are my brothers and I want to protect them, sir"  
"From what?" if he was honest he didn't know either. Apparently from the longnecks. Well, now he makes the situation worse because he was looking at him curiously, maybe he thought he was a traitor of the Republic. 'Kriff that' "From the Kaminoas, sir"   
"Hmm... Interesting, very well trooper you are free" He fucked up, didn't he? "Yes sir")  
And exactly the next day they have a test. 'Great. Good job dumbass'. For his luck, he was top of his as usual. Even Alpha was impressed "Good job Kote" with that he turns his head "Excuse me, sir?" Alpha smiles at him, what in the galaxies happening? "Kote par cuun vod. Keep the name if you want Kotes it suits you. See you again, I have a perfect Jedi that you can work with" "Really?" yep, decently he was smiling "He adores troopers with courage, and you have a lot of it" he turns and left him to his world "Thank you" it came out so softly that it was hard to hear even himself.  
He will miss Alpha but he will try to continue his work, he will do even a better one. He will protect the ones he loves.

*******

"Cody!!!!" that voice was the annoying voice of Rex. "What is it you little shit?" he has a lot of paperwork so better to worth his time "We have assisted to a mission dear brother of mine" the bastard was smiling, well he didn't do all the paperwork of Qui-gon Jinn. He swears this man is reckless as his padawan and now they were dragging Rex too. Can they not do that or Rex put a little piece of his mind back? "Where are we going this time?" he sounds so unimpressed. To his sword or blaster with better words he was unimpressed   
"We are going to Christophis" another interesting mission, yuppie. "Can you inform my men?" he already knew the answer "Sorry Codes but have my own works too. But hey, I have good news too" "You are going to leave me impressed actually. What is it?" "Uhhhh... I don't know honestly, only Qui-gon knows" and again unimpressed "Of crouse" that man was so close to himself, it was a real challenge to take one layer off and Cody succeed at least two so far.   
He was warned that he's a hard man to open, reckless too, and don't get him start about obeying rules. He believes them as suggestions but he was a good man, he could say no a bit interesting for a Jedi but a good man.

Oh well, he has a mission to worry about than his stupid Jedi "Off to hell we go" "Tell that again ori'vod"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adiik'ika= child  
> vode/vod= brothers   
> kote par cuun vod= glory for our brothers   
> ori'vod= big brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it till the end of the fic! Well good job, you must a lot of patience to read something stupid. Hope you like it if you want leave a comment on an idea or an opinion. Have a lovely day


End file.
